Winter and Spring
by Zoey Overbeck
Summary: A Jerlita thing I thought of one day. This is comparing Jeremie and Aelita to Winter and Spring respectively, and how both seasons change each other, with one encounter. Not so much fluff, but a sort of metaphorical thing or deep thinking thing, I guess.


… and the only thing left would be the paw prints on the roads I have travelled and the things I had left behind. Code Lyoko is to Moonscoop as sure as I am now a Beta Reader. This looks on a metaphorical sense, with a little deep thinking. I'm back from not writing all this time!

--

**Seasons I- Winter and Spring**

You could say that I, Jeremie Belpois, was like the cold winter, and that she was the Spring that melted the wintery land and turned frozen streams into rushing rivers. I was blue, and she was pink, and like the blue person I was, I was cold and distant from everyone else- until spring came. She, as the pink person she is, she was like the warm breeze that melts the ice until the water flows freely, and she was also the happy and close person I knew she always was. The Spring is always welcome, as there is something to be happy for- there is something new and alive growing during the season, in which people could find something new… something special.

I, like the Wintery person I was, did not like interacting with people, and shunned them for most of my life, as they had made fun of me and called me names for my intelligence. I never really cared about other people, and I was pretty sure they did not care about me. That changed, however, when I met the Spring that soon melted the icy fortress I had, and turned the barren land into a garden overflowing with love and life. She made me feel like I was something, and that there was something to hope for, something to protect and care for until the flower bloomed until what she is now today. Even her voice is like the delicate trill of birds coming back to nest in their home, while mine was husky like it was hardly used.

The pink coloring of her hair reminded me of the cherry blossom- extremely beautiful- but known for its tragically short life before the flower soon is blown away into a shower of pink petals to soon reveal the green leaves and the ruby red cherries. Yes, I even loved the coloring of her hair- it did remind me of how much she was like the season of Spring. I even loved the color of her eyes, which reminded me of new leaves just coming out from the branches to capture the light. I even loved how she could embrace me in a gentle hug, warming me from within due to the secret, but evident, infatuation I had for her for a long time.

For a long time, I dreamed of one day going to the Spring when she was stuck inside of the supercomputer. I wanted to desperately tough the Spring which had warmed me, and hear her voice next to me, instead of through my computer's speakers. I did once try to apologize to her after a little fight we had, but the scanner malfunctioned and I was stuck in a sort of limbo where I was unable to do anything except be connected to her in order for she and the others to rescue me. Before I was sent back home, she came to the limbo personally to get rescue me. Our fingers touched, and our minds melded, allowing me to see that she had the same feelings for me, if not more.

For over a year I had tried to materialize her, getting angry at myself for being a failure whenever I failed. When I was able to materialize her, I became frustrated again, as XANA had placed something in her in order to bind her to himself, thus letting us not be able to turn off the supercomputer without killing her. I was depressed for a while, thinking that I was not doing enough to save her from the maniacal AI that so desperately wanted to rule the world. I hated myself for not seeing through XANA's trap when he managed to get her set of the keys to Lyoko, and I had a bout of depression when she had died, instantly gaining some hope back when she was revived by her father, who we thought was long gone.

I loved how her personality allowed her to freely roam around, making friends everywhere, and I liked how her intellect matched mine, as if our intelligence was in synchronization with each other to further against the counter intelligence of XANA. I loved Aelita, and nothing could ever separate me from her, not even XANA itself. I would prove this to her by finally standing up one day, and fighting alongside her to defend her against the monsters that caused so much stress for our team. However, I knew I could not directly fight with them, as I had to guard over her and the rest of my friends by watching them on the supercomputer console, warning them of the incoming dangers.

I had to stand in somewhere to help her- and that is where the wings came in. In truth, I did think her as a beautiful angel, something out of this world and something I could admire. As my love blinded my eyes and only let me see her as I really saw her, I saw someone that needed to be guided and love, as she did for me in other ways. We were like opposite magnets, each attracted to each other like the polar opposites we were. I let her fly away on those wings I gave to her on Lyoko, and with them, she, like a guardian angel, always brooded over me and worried incessantly for my health, always urging me to get some rest at night.

Snow used to fall all the time on me, and I became bitter and cold to the world. That changed, however, when the sun shined on me and fate changed for the better. Fate let me find someone to care for in return, and my luck seemed to be growing better and better as our relationship grows stronger and deepens as well. Perhaps I was fated to meet Aelita, so she could let me see the world as she saw it- as something to always be wondered upon, and not to be restrained with numerical equations and set facts. Everything has a purpose in the world, and I believe my purpose was to be like a lighthouse to her, to let the light shine on her path so she would not be harmed by the rough waters, which I would closely relate to XANA. I love you Aelita, and nothing will make me change my mind- not even a computer with a thousand gigabytes worth of memory and all the highly sophisticated technological programs in the world.

--

Spring is always a time for joy, even when the rains come down and look like it is a dreary day. The rains would always come down upon the Earth to wash away the impurities and clean both the air and the ground below. Spring is something that warms up the earth and lets the plants bloom forth and bring in all sorts of plant and animal life along with it. I always loved buttercups, ever since I discovered it with Jeremie. They always remind me of him, so secretive like the ice sector I used to live in. Maybe he just needed a little rain and sun to turn that ice sector-like demeanor into a forest-sector like behavior- Still secretive and full of mysteries and surprises, but wonderful as far as the eye could see.

I was surprised when I first found him, he believing me to be an Artificial Intelligence of some sort, and was immediately fascinated about me and the supercomputer, as well as the virtual world that I had inhabited for so long. I was curious about him almost as equal as he was curious about me. We both asked questions about each other and the realm we lived in everyday, never ceasing to be amazed at the features available in each other's lands, even though mine was not real, and only existed due to the supercomputer and the rows upon rows of binary that kept Lyoko in existence.

I needed him, like a small puppy does when it first sees a person that it could trust. He was someone that I could look up to, and trust with my life on matters that we dealt with almost every day, matters that most would consider to be dangerous and life-threatening. I put up with the danger every day, just to save his world, because I knew it was my duty to not only protect my world, but to protect his as well, along with the billions of its inhabitants as they continued to live their life without knowing what we do to make sure that they keep on living safely.

Most people would think of adults handling the situation to save the world, not ever thinking of teenagers to do the job. We beg to differ, and we are a shining example of what it means to persevere in times of trouble and in the face of death, which we narrowly avoid every time XANA attacks. This is not a movie, nor is it a simple book of adventures. We are real teenagers fighting a malicious AI to protect human lives without them ever knowing. We are the Lyoko Warriors, a small group that counteracts XANA's attacks by fighting his monsters on Lyoko to deactivate the tower in order to stop the attack. Not once have we failed in stopping XANA's attacks, even when the pressure was high. Jeremie and my friends stood by my side since day one, and I am grateful for them, especially Jeremie.

I had heard about how he was like before I was in his life. He had mostly shunned company, and preferred robotic and electronic items rather than human contact and friendship. I could not believe how much I could have changed his life for the better, and had saved him from himself, in all essence. Jeremie was my friend, as well as the person who had saved me from eternally being stuck in a state that most people would call stasis. Jeremie was the one who had valiantly stayed up nights, and had sometimes worked himself to the near point of exhaustion, just to try to keep me safe, to remove the connection I had with XANA, and to help our friends keep on battling XANA. For this, I am eternally grateful for him, as I had lead a similar empty life since my mother had died. 

Many people would not know of the deeper bond Jeremie and I have. It is an unbreakable bond of understanding, hardened by XANA's attempts to drive us apart. We are like two pieces of a puzzle, each fitting each other perfectly. We understand each other, ever since our minds have melded on that fateful day when I was able to repay him for saving my life all those times by saving his life when he tried rescuing me. We know how we feel about each other, without saying something to each other, and using this bond, we are able to know what the other is probably thinking, in terms of our concerns for each other. I never had the courage to confess verbally my love to him, but I am sure that he knows my feelings as well, due to the connection we share.

Maybe his Wintery demeanor just needed a little Spring in order to get him to warm up, and finally be social and more friendly to other people. I have always loved how he has this icy determination to beat XANA, and was surprised by that, as he kept on working, even though it means risking his own personal health to achieve it so that humanity could once again live their lives without any fear of a psychopathic AI. Although the world does not know about us, and to them we are just five teenagers attending Kadic Academy, we have made a difference.

XANA would never have known the deep bond Jeremie and I share. Even though he had pulled off an imitation act of Jeremie during one of his attacks, I was able to pick out who was the real one, because there was something missing in the polymorph's kiss- love. Love was the pure binding force between us, and it is something not easily broken if it is well developed by two people who really care about each other and who really take the time to develop their relationship. Love is what makes pink and blue a combination, an equal force of different polarity, and it is what makes warm and cool colors mix perfectly with each other, had our relationship been painted on a canvas. I love you Jeremie, and nothing will ever change that, not even XANA attacking a thousand times using the kissing routine with his polymorphs, and our wedding rings will prove that in the future.

--

I love pondering on the world. Up next, Fall and Summer.


End file.
